


Ace的憂鬱

by shikajika



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 22:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20731973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shikajika/pseuds/shikajika
Summary: 最近的Ace有點憂鬱。





	Ace的憂鬱

**Author's Note:**

> 8uppers始末屋設定  
由拼圖組合起來的戀愛故事  
一切從Ace大爺的反應發想

最近的Ace有點憂鬱。  
原因是兩週前某個下午提早回到家，讓他撞見驚人了的一幕：Mac和Jacky在二樓房間的走廊前接吻。  
雖然他火速逃離現場，那一幕仍盤踞在腦裡、久久揮散不去。Ace憂鬱的關鍵在於，他不確定該不該把這件事告訴其他夥伴，若要開口，更不知該從何談起…  
…媽的。  
說到底，他們沒事為什麼要接吻？  
新實驗？一時興起？某種文化的交流方式？  
……總不會是、因為喜歡吧？  
腦海裡冒出這兩個字時，Ace哆嗦了一下。與其說噁心，他更感覺彆扭得不行。  
直到此時Ace才意識到，無論是始末屋或夥伴們的事，似乎總輪不上他來煩惱。  
重大事務常採取多數決制。工作方面，Mac抱持神秘主義、把分寸拿捏得剛剛好；家務方面由Jacky和Johnny把持，偶爾在雞毛蒜皮的事上差遣其他夥伴、讓所有人都參與部分公共生活的經營。  
夥伴們私底下的事，他沒什麼興趣探究。總覺得向在裏社會打滾的人打聽私事，實在算不上明智……這下可好，眼下的問題比任何事都還要私密。  
總之，Ace揣著這件難以歸類、毫不理所當然的煩惱，實在如坐針氈。本來他就極不擅長忍耐，這次能憋足半個月，他都想為自己鼓掌了。  
決定不再忍耐後，他首先想到大廳裡那個總在擦槍、從不走火的身影。  
他的話，大概能給出可靠的答案吧？  
趕在腦袋梳理完因果前，Ace就邁開了步伐。

∣

「那就是看獵物的眼神。」

∣

傾吐完滿腔顧慮後，只得到煙霧中沒什麼熱度的一瞥，還有不停歇擺弄著的槍械聲。  
「所以Mac和Jacky……他們、呃，是戀人？」Ace勉強組織好話語，仍感覺怪異得可以。  
「是啊。」Arsenal回答得毫不忸怩，彷彿只是在說「是啊，那是蔥」。  
Ace眉間無比糾結道：「可是、你是怎麼發…確定的？」  
「還不簡單，看就知道了。」  
「看？」果然不是只有自己撞見了什麼吧？  
「Mac看Jacky的眼神。」擦搶的手停了下來，Arsenal若有所思地沉默幾秒、像要簡化自己的語句般：「嘛……那就是看獵物的眼神。」  
獵物……？  
明白Arsenal對人類的感覺非常敏銳，Ace實不敢肯定自己了解這形容背後的涵義。  
緩慢地吐了口菸，Arsenal回憶起剛注意到Mac的感情時，經常被那股濃厚的佔有慾刺激得雞皮疙瘩爬滿身。不說外人，就連看始末屋的其他人和Jacky互動，Mac都會洩露出那麼幾絲不滿。並且，如果自己在部隊裡磨礪出來的眼光準確無誤，那麼早在兩情相悅前，Mac便經常用眼神把Jacky扒…  
…好吧，這部分兒童不宜。  
見眼前人無意解釋，Ace摸摸鼻子，心道自己還不常盯著Mac嗎？他的表情就是那幾種：想做壞事的、感動害羞的、傻傻放空的，哪有什麼看獵物的眼神？然而Ace也隱約感覺到，這話要是說出口，絕對會得到Arsenal的第二輪鄙視，於是果斷放棄、起身去別處尋求答案。  
要是他再想想，大概會意識到狩獵也算壞事的一種吧。

∣

「他穿著他的襯衫、在他的床上。」

∣

「嗯？我知道哦。」  
Gum咧開一如往常甜蜜的笑容，明明渾身大汗、看起來卻清爽無比。  
比試時提起這茬的自己是笨蛋，Ace氣喘吁吁地躺在地上想。  
「不過Ace是怎麼發現的？」Gum蹲下身，影子覆蓋住Ace半張臉。  
「我……看到了，你呢？」  
Gum微微偏過頭：「我也是。」  
聞言迅速地坐起身，Ace也不懂為何自己燃起了八卦魂：「你看到什麼？」  
「嘛啊，」Gum嘴角還是那個弧度：「一言難盡。」  
「什麼嘛！」Ace發出小型犬般的怒吼。  
雖然Gum有幾分逗弄眼前人的意思，但更是想保存不宜描述的某段記憶。  
那是另一個讓人很輕易就汗留浹背的夏日，他拿著借來的繪本、抵達Mac房外，目光探進虛掩的門，一雙交叉著的蜜色長腿佔據了畫面。  
不消幾秒，他就認出那個背對自己的身影：套著稍大的襯衫、趴在床上翻閱雜誌，口裡哼唱的小調意味不明，空氣中瀰漫的氣味則不必言明。  
Gum吞了口水。天氣實在太熱，讓他的腦袋都變奇怪了。若不是腦袋變奇怪，他怎麼會覺得那畫面怎麼看、怎麼……  
迅速反應過來此地不宜久留，剛躡手躡腳地轉身，眼光便與底下正要上樓的Mac撞個正著。  
他說什麼也忘不了接下來的幾幀映像。  
數步之外，Mac舉起沒提塑膠袋的手、一指輕輕抵上唇。  
「噓。」  
儘管並非能聽清的距離，他仍錯覺自己聽見了。  
逆光的笑容半脅迫、半請求地，讓他成為分享秘辛的共犯。  
「很熱吧？」  
上樓後，Mac從塑膠袋裡摸出一支冰棒。  
接過收買用的籌碼，他連帶瞥見了袋子裡的漫畫、以及──……  
比任何人都喜歡讀羅曼史的Gum，就是在那瞬間找到可以追一輩子的新連載。

∣

「因為Jacky太好懂了。」

∣

儘管已來過這風格鮮明的房內數遍，Ace還是對周圍的大膽用色瞠目結舌。  
房間的主人背對著他，一邊翻閱厚重的原文書籍、調製著藥品，一邊姑且算在回應他的問題。  
「什麼意思？」  
Toppo吸了吸鼻子，沉默半晌才放下手裡的試管，轉過身道：「Mac在的時候，Jacky都有種衣物柔軟劑的感覺。」  
Ace抽搐了下眼角。和Arsenal的動物性直覺不同、也不像Gum那樣故作神秘，眼前人擁有一種讓他人摸不著頭緒的獨特感性，坦白說，Ace不是很擅長應對。  
Toppo自顧自地續道：「還有他不像Mac會把眼神藏起來，都直接盯著看。」  
Ace開始懷疑除了自己以外的夥伴們，本行都是徵信社業者。「既然這樣，幹嘛不公開告訴大家……就算是我，也會好好送上祝福啊。」  
大概是年紀最大的那位哥哥害羞吧，Toppo默默吐槽。由於和Jacky相處的時間比其他人都要長，他能自然地感覺到Jacky對待Mac的方式有著隱微的不同。只是當事人實在太粗神經、連不知不覺間已經把Mac拿捏到手裡都沒發現，搞得幾位旁觀者心急如焚，一度想冒著被反拍掉腦袋的危險去拍醒Jacky。  
總地來說，向自己傾注了十幾年溫暖的人總算有了汲取溫暖的對象，Toppo是滿意的。雖然對象是位一肚子壞水又彆扭的哥哥，不過沒問題。  
Jacky就是那位哥哥的柔軟劑。

∣

「他們就像是專門為彼此設計的。」

∣

Ace趴上吧檯時，Johnny正沉默地擦著酒杯。嘴上雖不提，實則旁觀他奔東走西一天、早把他可能懷抱的心事猜完了八九分。  
長睫毛小黑皮難得表現得像株蔫掉的植物：「你也早就知道了嗎……」  
其實一手促成這局面的就是我──真相恐怕有點殘忍，於是Johnny選擇轉移小黑皮的注意力：「知道了也沒什麼差別吧。」  
Ace緩慢直起身、呆呆地凝視前方三秒，而後皺著眉、微微瞪大眼，表情像隻突然發現自己不是獅子的貓咪，充滿對生命的懷疑。  
目睹全程的Johnny強忍笑意，決定為眼前的小黑皮調杯烈酒。  
「啊咧？為什麼？」  
這麼說起來，確實沒什麼改變。Jacky還是絮絮叨叨、口齒流利又操心個沒完，Mac要嘛沉著張像要顛覆國家的臉、要嘛為兒童繪本哭得一把鼻涕一把淚──即便知道他們是戀人，也想像不出他們變成現在以外的別種模樣。  
Jacky還是Mac的剎車，Mac也還是唯一能讓Jacky閉嘴的人。  
他們仍舊是始末屋的支柱、是可以信賴的夥伴。  
說到底，自己討厭的只是被蒙在鼓裡罷了。  
他也好想早早地，早早地就祝福他們。  
半月來的心魔被輕易化解，Ace重新感知到及時行樂的必要性：「Johnny謝了，今天不用準備我的晚餐！」  
目送小黑皮抓了件薄夾克衝出門，Johnny發出老成的喟嘆：「真年輕啊。」  
作為曾經的局中人，他自覺還是對Jacky和Mac有些觀察心得的。明明是磕磕碰碰、彎彎繞繞的戀愛，卻讓觀者不忍介入，久而久之一心只想看他們能走多遠、到哪裡。若要為幾乎可謂相反的那兩人下句註解，Johnny會說：他們不用削去身上的任何部分，便已能嵌合。  
儘管偶有摩擦，也只是把彼此的線條磨得圓潤些，無損其本質。

∣

「不要在我看得到的地方親熱！！！」

∣

最近的Ace有點憂鬱。  
他開始理解為何世人總說有些事還是別知道比較好、無知就是幸福。  
比如現在。  
他大清早地慢跑回來，進門第一眼就看到Mac睡眼惺忪地坐在飯桌旁、讓身後碎唸個不停的Jacky幫忙繫領帶，時不時從細長的眼裡迸出一絲得逞的精光。  
Ace覺得自己要三觀炸裂了。  
以前他頂多覺得大哥一把年紀了還不會繫領帶很沒出息，現在他是穩穩地看出大哥在撒嬌……  
……噁心，太他媽噁心了。  
更糟的是其他夥伴們個個眼觀鼻、鼻觀心，彷彿修煉過「眼不見為淨」大法、絲毫不受影響。  
始末屋的Ace大爺，今天也拒絕忍耐。  
「不要在我看得到的地方親熱！！！」  
「啊啦、說出來了。」Gum不知為何笑得有些遺憾。  
「附議。」Arsenal只差沒把槍舉起來。  
「就說應該早點讓他知道吧。」Toppo聳肩。  
「當事人沒有自覺，我們實在很困擾。」Johnny把早飯端上桌面。  
當事人一號繫完領帶、拍拍當事人二號的肩：「這才不算親熱呢。吶？」  
當事人二號捂起臉：「……你先別說話。」  
「從漬物店的大嬸到Ace都知道你們的關係了，給我收斂點！」  
「等等，為什麼我還排在漬物店的大嬸後面？」  
「Jacky太寵Mac啦，一大早就讓他這樣撒嬌。」  
「我倒覺得這樣也不錯喔！投贊成一票。」  
「什麼？要來多數決嗎？」  
「我們自己可以算兩票吧？」  
「……問題不在那裡！！」  
Ace再度意識到，無論是始末屋或夥伴們的事，都輪不上他來煩惱。  
大家定奪不了的事採取多數決，工作由Mac負責、家務交給Jacky主持。至於夥伴們私底下的一面……  
……果然還是別探究比較好。  
腦袋梳理完因果前，Ace就不自覺地咧開了笑。

Fin.


End file.
